1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a field of image character recognition systems and, more particularly, to a method of pre-analysis and parsing of images received from a scanning device, camera or the like or obtained by other means.
2. Description of the Related Art
Segmentation and parsing methods are known in the art. Typically, such methods divide an image into parcels containing homogeneous objects and use a plurality of special computing procedures, each depending on a plurality of parameters, to analyze an object.
Known segmentation and parsing methods give little ability to perform a fully complete and overall analysis of objects since they use deficient data. Moreover, said methods require a large number of specialized computing procedures for analysis many of which depend on a quantity of objects multiplied by a number of parameters thereof.
The main limitation of known methods is that a great number of specialized computing procedures is required for each of a plurality of object types. Often, there is insufficient obtained subsidiary data to analyze all objects.
Another method of pre-processing, before character and text recognition of printed text of a bit mapped image, requires inputting scanned data into a bit-mapped file, parsing it into objects and performing a further analysis of each type of object by a specific computing means. The essential feature of such known methods lies in their ability to operate only with shape parameters. Such methods are inferior because they cannot perform an overall analysis because known methods do not use spatial parameters data.
Therefore, there is a substantial need for improved image analyses and methods, ones that do not require considerable analysis and concomitant consumption of resources. Further, a need exists for obtaining more informative results and results of higher accuracy.